What Do You Do?
by Temporal Austenite
Summary: Set between Vincent and The Doctor and The Lodger. Amy is lonely, and cries for no reason whatsoever. Sometimes you want somebody to tell you everything will be fine, even if it won't be. Please read and review!


_Please read and review!_

_Set between 'Vincent and The Doctor' and 'The Lodger'. Which means a Roryless Amy. Which means she's lonely._

_I don't own Doctor Who, Amy Pond, Rory, or the TARDIS._

Sometimes, you just need someone to hug you.

Because sometime you cry for absolutely no reason what so ever.

And sometimes, Amy Pond wished she had someone who would hold her as tears poured down her face for no reason at all.

And she didn't know why, but every now and then she wished she was back in Leadworth. Even though there was nothing there for her. Sometimes she thought maybe her life there had been missing something, and maybe she should go back and try to find it; but that didn't make any sense. She had grown up in Leadworth, and in a town that small, there wasn't anything to miss.

And sometimes, when she thought of an empty house in Leadworth, she wanted to cry. She always felt sad walking past it as a kid. Maybe it was because it was a house that looked sad; a house that looked like it needed people. A boy, maybe, she had thought back then. Now she didn't know.

And even now, talking with the Doctor, there were times she felt like crying. And she had no clue why.

But right now, she felt like crying because she was lonely. There was this song that the TARDIS had started playing; usually it just played calming music to help her to sleep, but tonight it was this song that just sad. It was lonely. It hurt her heart to hear it and she felt tears stinging at her eyes. She pulled the blanket closer to herself, looking for a lifeline. Looking for something to help her keep together.

She pulled her pillow next to her, holding it close. She didn't want to cry, didn't want to feel this overwhelming sense of despair. She was happy. Happy Amy Pond. So what was wrong? Why did she cry in front of Vincent? Why did she even cry?

The music continued to play, and partially in anger, Amy stood up and walked out of the room, her blanket pulled around her shoulders. The Doctor glanced up as he heard her bare feet walking on the cold metal of the TARDIS floor.

"Amy?" He asked quietly. "What's wrong?"

She sat down on the floor of the console room. "Nothing. Just couldn't sleep." She used the corner of the blanket to dry her face. "What are you doing?"

"Amy…" He came around the console to sit before her.

"It's nothing, Doctor." She attempted a smile. "Just a sad song the TARDIS played when I was trying to sleep."

"Oh, poor Pond." He took her head in his hands and kissed her forehead, "Poor, poor Pond."

Another tear fell, and she didn't know why, "Maybe the TARDIS will change the music if you ask?"

"Did you?"

She looked down and played with the edge of the blanket, "No."

He stood up, "Be right back."

Before he turned around, she asked, "Doctor? Have you ever felt really alone, felt lonely, or wished you had someone who could tell you that everything was going to be fine? Even if they were lying?"

She wasn't looking at him, but was instead staring at nothing, a blank, sorrowful look in her eyes. He nodded anyway; there was a similar look in his eyes, except his expression conveyed more than just sadness. There was pain. There was loss. "Yeah. There have been a lot of times like that." He answered, his voice thick with emotion.

"What did you do?"

"I don't know." He paused and looked down on her, "I kept on going. I occupied my time." He knelt down before her and said, with a little smile, "And I made a few brilliant friends."

She smiled a little bit at that, "Go tell your ship I wanna hear a nice song. Like '_Can you feel the love tonight_' or something."

"Yep." He hopped up, "Be right back Pond."

She watched him go, and whispered, "Do you know why you feel that way? Do you know why I do?"

When the Doctor came back, he found Amy curled up on the floor, tear marks covering her face. He picked her up, and looked down at his friend, "Oh, my poor Pond. I wish Rory was here too."

_Really sad. Poor Amy. Poor Doctor. Thank you if you read it through; a million bazillion nonillion thanks if you review! Please review! Tell me what you think._


End file.
